MILAGRO DE NAVIDAD
by YonaSakuraAkatsuki
Summary: HISTORIA 100% YAOI MAYORES DE EDAD CONTENIDO PARA ADULTOS


**VAMPIRE KNIGHT**

 **MILAGROS NAVIDEÑOS**

 **SINOPSIS:**

Kaname había salido del Consejo Vampírico, estaba agotado y cada día odiaba más la vida que llevaba, había cometido un grave error al despertar a Yuuki pues esta pocos meses después de haber despertado como Vampiresa, se negó a Formar el Lazo de Sangre diciendo que era mejor casarse como lo hacían los humanos… de eso 4 años han pasado y lo peor ella se ha negado a que el la toque temiendo perder su toque de inocencia

Pero tal vez las cosas cambien y la felicidad le esté esperando con la persona que menos se llegó a imaginar y tal vez los humanos tengan razón al decir que en la Navidad se dan lo Milagros más hermosos

 **Les aclaro que los personajes no me pertenecen, estos les pertenecen a la Mangaka Matsuri Hino, LA HISTORIA ES 100% MIA**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

 **LOS MILAGROS DE LA NAVIDAD**

… **19 DE DICIEMBRE MANSION KURAN…**

La Mansión Kuran estaba bellamente adornada con motivos navideños, en la sala un enorme árbol con esferas rojas y doradas y para coronarlo una hermosa estrella, muérdago colocado en algunos lugares, macetas bellamente adornadas con Noche Buenas, adornos por todos lados, y miles de luces decorando adentro y afuera de la Mansion, una bella escena se pensaría, pero tal vez solo era una apariencia que estaba por romperse para revelar la verdad de los que ahí vivían

Kaname se encontraba en su estudio mirando algunos documentos del Consejo Vampírico y tambien iba firmando algunos, estaba concentrado cuando Yuuki entro y lo hizo entrar nuevamente a la realidad de su triste vida

Yuuki: Kaname estaba pensando que para esta Navidad quiero que me lleves a Italia, podemos comprar los boletos y salir mañana mismo solo faltan unos cuantos dias ¿Qué te parece?

Kaname: Bien Yuuki, si eso es lo quieres, arreglare todo

 **(PARA LOS QUE LEEN EN FANFICTION AQUÍ LES DEJO EL LINK DEL VIDEO PARA ESCUCHEN LA MELODIA MIENTRAS LEEN ESTA PARTE: watch?v=hcawqqQ5hRM &index=56&list=LLZo7ApyC3a6eBwOL4Je_ZkA)**

Yuuki: Kaname con esa respuesta pareciera que lo haces de mala gana, es Navidad y debe ser una fecha divertida y romántica para nosotros

Kaname no creía las estúpidas palabras que Yuuki le estaba dando "romántica", que de romántica tenía su vida, si ni siquiera se han tocado más allá de un simple beso, definitivamente había llegado a su límite y no solo eso sin querer los nobles habían escuchado la plática que tenian y sabían por el aura de Kaname que no había sido buena idea dejar que Yuuki fuera, Takuma iba a entrar para evitar algún altercado entre ellos, pero fue demasiado tarde

Kaname: ¿Romántica?... que de romántica puede tener nuestra vida Yuuki, en estos malditos cuatro años no has dejado que consumemos nuestro matrimonio, no dejas que te bese como a mí me gustaría hacerlo, no me dejas tocarte como lo anhele y desee, te sigues comportando como si fueras una niña olvidando que eres mi esposa, vistes de forma infantil pensando que aun eres una humana, para ti es una tontería formar el Lazo de Sangre cuando para mi es lomas hermoso que podría haber recibido de ti

Yuuki: Kaname yo…

Kaname: Tu nada Yuuki, esta vez sere yo el que hable, no soy solo un Vampiro, tambien soy un maldito hombre que tiene necesidades, necesidades que me he aguantado, jamás te he engañado, pero ya estoy harto Yuuki, estoy fastidiado de esta maldita vida, estoy decepcionado de nuestro "matrimonio", soy infeliz a tu lado, cuando se supone que seriamos felices y nos amaríamos, deseo tener hijos, pero tú me niegas ese deseo

Yuuki: Kaname debes entenderme, pensé que era humana y ahora sé que soy una vampira quiero vivir un poco esta vida sin complicaciones innecesarias, asi que no me hagas esto Kaname, va a ser navidad y se supone que debemos pasarla felices

Kaname: ¿Felices? No has escuchado nada de lo que dije Yuuki, soy INFELIZ a tu lado, y ya no estoy seguro de amarte… tal vez Kiryuu tenía razón al decir que no valías la pena y el sacrificio Yuuki

Todos los Nobles afuera se habían quedado petrificados, pero era cierto Kaname no era Feliz y Yuuki no ponía de su parte, era cierto que Kaname le era fiel, pero eso podía terminarse si ella no cambiaba, sin embargo y lo que nadie noto fue que esa triste pelea fue vista por una Pequeña Hada que había sido atraída por la luz de la estrella de aquel enorme árbol, El Hada miraba con pena los ojos borgoña y tristes de aquel hombre, pero unas palabras pronunciadas por Kaname le darían una idea a esa Pequeña Hada

Kaname: tienes razón en algo Yuuki, Navidad es para estar felices, pero no lo estoy, si en verdad los milagros existen yo desearía… yo Deseo…

La pequeña Hada miro con ilusión a Kaname, había dicho desde el fondo de su corazón "Desear"… si era asi, ella le cumpliría sus deseos

Kaname: **DESEO** encontrar a **MI ALMA GEMELA,**

Hada: asi sera, encontraras a tu alma gemela y esta te amara con el alma y el corazón

Una Estrella de Cristal Dorada apareció en el enorme Árbol de Navidad

Kaname: **DESEO** saber lo que es la **VERDADERA FELICIDAD** y **SENTIR LA CALIDEZ DE UNA FAMILIA**

Hada: asi sera, te sentirás parte de una familia por primera vez y tu corazón sentirá esa calidez, deseando eso por la eternidad

Una segunda Estrella de Cristal Dorada apareció en el enorme Árbol de Navidad

Kaname: y por último **DESEO** con mi alma y corazón **FORMAR UN FAMILIA** , tener hijos, cuidar, proteger y amarles por la eternidad **JUNTO A MI ALMA GEMELA**

Hada: asi sera, te daré a tu alma gemela quien te mostrara la calidez de una familia y con ello desearas con ese ser formar tu tan añorada familia, pues los DESEOS del alma y del corazón son los que más valor tienen y son aquellos que valen la pena cumplir

Y por último una tercera Estrella de Cristal Dorada apareció en el enorme Árbol de navidad

Hada: cuando tus deseos se cumplan esas estrellas desaparecen en un forma de copos dorados, se feliz

Aido pudo escuchar un pequeño tintineo y con curiosidad se acercó al Árbol de Navidad que habían adornado, ahí frente a él, se hallaban Tres hermosas Estrellas que nadie de ellos había colocado, tomo una y pudo sentir una calidez extraña, en su cara se formó una enorme sonrisa y de sus labios una pequeña frase

Aido: Espero que todos tus deseos se cumplan Kaname-sama

Kain: ¿de qué hablas Hanabusa?

Aido: es un secreto

Kain: ¿de dónde sacaste esas estrellas? Son muy bonitas

Aido: jejejeje digamos que alguien vino y las coloco para Kaname-sama, creo que deberé dejarle un poco de miel y muchos dulces

Kain: no te entiendo

Aido: jajajajaja no importa, yo solo me entiendo

Aido no dejo de sonreír, todo lo contrario su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, Kain no lo entendía pero esa sonrisa no era maliciosa, todo lo contrario significaba que algo bueno iba a pasar

Sin embargo esa atmósfera tan hermoso se rompió, cuando todos voltearon a ver como Kaname salía de la Mansión, mientras Yuuki le gritaba un sin fin de cosas

Kaname salio de Mansión y una vez afuera se transformó en miles de murciélagos alejándose de todo ese dolor, de la soledad y de la tristeza

Yuuki entro y subió las escales para entrar a su cuarto hecha una furia, Seiren estaba a punto de salir para buscar a Kaname, sin embargo la mano de Aido la detuvo, todos lo miraban extrañados y aún más por la enorme sonrisa que no desaparecía de su rostro

Aido: el estará bien Seiren, te prometo que cuando Kaname-sama regrese, lo hará siendo inmensamente feliz

Todos notaron la sonrisa sincera de Aido y no solo eso en sus manos una hermosa estrella, todos entraron a la Mansión y vieron como Aido coloco la estrella junto a otras dos

Aido: que les parece si comenzamos con los preparativos para cuando Kaname-sama regrese

Ruka: Aido no sabemos cuándo regresara Kaname-sama, ¿además porque estas tan feliz?

Aido: jejejeje es un secreto, solo te diré que cuando Kaname-sama regrese ahora si sera inmensamente feliz

Rima: es extraño que estés tan feliz, pero supongo que podemos creer en tus palabras esta vez

Shikki: ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

Aido: preparar una enorme fiesta para celebrar la navidad, hay que preparar un gran banquete, comprar muchos regalos y muchos dulces

Takuma vio con más detenimiento aquellas estrellas que hacían feliz a Aido y de repente recordó algo, una vieja historia, una que su madre le conto cuando era muy pequeño…

… **FLASH BACK…..**

Madre de Takuma: …. Entonces esa pequeña Hada cumple tus tres deseos más anhelados, aquellos que pides desde el alma y el corazón, es por ello que si encuentras Tres Estrellas Doradas puedes estar seguro que tus deseos seran concedidos

Takuma: mami esa Hada puede cumplir mis deseos

Madre de Takuma: las Hadas del Espíritu Navideño, solo cumplen los deseos de las personas que los anhelan desde el fondo de su alma y corazón, se los cumplen a aquellas personas que han SUFRIDO mucho

… **..FIN FLASH BACK….**

Takuma: estoy de acuerdo con Aido, que les parece si organizamos un intercambio de regalos, asi sera más divertido

Aido: si haremos eso, es mejor invitar e incluir a tu novio Takuma

Takuma: si no les molesta puedo hacerlo

Rima: por nosotros no hay problema, asi que tambien hay que invitar a Cross-san y a Yagari-san

Takuma: tambien a Kiryuu… aunque tal vez no quiera venir

Rima: hay que intentarlo, si lo incluimos en el intercambio de regalos, no podrá decir que no y aceptara venir

Kain: esperemos que con eso Kaname y Yuuki-sama no se molesten

Yuuki iba bajando cuando escucho a los nobles hablar de cómo celebrar la Navidad, odiaba a Zero y a Cross y no permitiría que pusieran un pie en su Mansión

Yuuki: no voy a permitir nada de eso, esos malditos cazadores no pondrán un pie en esta Mansión

Ruka: no se preocupe Yuuki-sama, no haremos nada aquí si eso le molesta

Aido: Pero…

Ruka: Takuma ¿crees que Cross-san nos permita celebrar la Navidad con ellos en su casa?

Takuma: me ocupare de preguntarle a Cross-san

Yuuki: ustedes no irán a ninguna parte, lo han entendido, quiero que busquen a Kaname

Rima: pues lo sentimos Princesa, pero en eso usted no puede ordenarnos, nosotros somos libres de decidir donde festejamos estas fechas y con quien

Yuuki había dado un fuerte pisotón en el suelo y regreso a su recamara, ya verían cuando Kaname regresa de su rabieta "según ella". Por su parte Takuma le hizo una llamada a Cross

Cross: si ¿Quién habla?

Takuma: hola Cross-san, soy Takuma

Cross: hola Takuma ¿quieres hablar con Kaito?

Takuma: por esta vez no Cross-san, de hecho quiero hablar con usted

Cross: te escucho

Takuma: Cross-san queríamos pedirle un favor, usted cree que ¿podamos festejar la Navidad con todos ustedes? Iríamos todos bueno menos Yuuki-sama, ya que ella no quiere

Cross: lo entiendo Takuma, no pueden obligarla a que conviva con nosotros si ella no quiere y claro que pueden venir, los recibiremos con mucho gusto, es más podemos festejar en los antiguos edificios de la Luna, el lugar se remodelo tiene poco y ahí cabremos todos, es más porque no vienen antes para adornar el lugar

Takuma: eso es perfecto Cross-san y disculpe ¿cree que Kiryuu nos quiera ahí?

Cross: tenlo por seguro Takuma, Zero ha cambiado mucho en estos años y ya no les guarda rencor, asi que pueden estar seguros de que incluso los tratara bien, recuerda no decirles nada a los demás, sera una sorpresa jejejeje

Takuma: claro, entonces llegaremos mañana por la mañana Cross-san, descansen y muchas gracias

Takuma termino su llamada y fue con los demás para avisarles, asi que por ese día se irían a dormir por la noche para salir temprano y ayudar con todo para celebrar la navidad con los Cazadores

… **..CASA DE CROSS…**

Cross: creo que esta vez seremos más para celebrar

Yagari: es extraño que hayan llamado para algo asi

Zero: bueno estas fechas son de Milagros y la prueba son esas hermosas estrellas que aparecieron en el árbol ¿no lo creen?

Cross: asi lo creo hijo

Zero: bueno supongo que cocinare para más personas… saldré un momento, no tardo

Yagari: ¿A dónde vas hijo?

Zero: iré con Cristina a modificar el pedido, es temprano asi que de una vez lo hare, supongo que cuando lleguen mañana estaremos apurados con los adornos y no quiero ir a la mera hora a comprar todo lo que falte para la comida

Yagari: bien, abrígate que al parecer va a nevar

Zero: si, bueno regreso en un rato no tardo, por cierto si despierta y aun no llega díganle que le traeré unos dulces si se porta bien

Zero salio de la Academia Cross, en esos cuatro años él había cambiado mucho ¿porque?, bueno a causa de un milagro de Navidad de hace cuatro años

… **..FLASH BACK….**

Habían pasado dos meses desde la Batalla contra Kaname, Cross y Yagari estaban preocupados por Zero, estaba decaído y muy dolido por haber matado a Ichiru, Cross había decorado bellamente la casa para ver si con eso animaban a Zero

Zero había bajado a la sala y pudo ver toda la casa adornada con motivos navideños, Cross y Yagari se encontraban en la sala y pudieron ver como Zero comenzó a llorar cayendo de rodillas, culpándose por la muerte de Ichiru

Yagari: Zero… no fue tu culpa, deja de culparte

Zero: pero yo fui quien lo mato, fui yo

Cross: Zero mi niño, me partes el alma y el corazón

Zero: papá, padre, si en verdad existen los milagros, si en verdad hay deseos que pueden ser cumplidos, solo tengo uno, que mi Ichi siguiera vivo, que Ichiru estuviese con vida, jamás volvería a pedir nada, es más cambiaria y olvidaría mi odio hacia esos chupasangre, yo los perdonaría de todo corazón

En ese instante frente a ellos una estrella dorada se hizo presente en el árbol de navidad, Zero seco sus lágrimas y se paró tomando la estrella y viendo como una pequeña Hada se posaba en su mano, el Hada era una pequeña mujercita de piel blanca como la nieve, cabellos azules atados en una coletita con algunos adornos rojitos en ella, de alas de un azul claro y transparentes, esta vestía un pequeño vestido blanco, El hada comenzó a volar jalando a Zero de uno de sus dedos, los Cazadores comenzaron a seguir a la pequeña Hada, la cual los llevo frente a la tumba de Ichiru

Hada: pon la estrella en su lapida… recuerda que prometiste cambiar, olvidar tu odio y perdonar, ahora es tu responsabilidad asi que se feliz Zero Kiryuu

El Hada desapareció dejando a los cazadores sin saber que pensar, Zero hizo lo que aquella Hada le pidió, coloco la estrella en la lápida de Ichiru y esta se ilumino, un resplandor muy fuerte los cegó, pero cuando abrieron los ojos, ahí en lugar de la estrella, estaba un pequeño bebé que estiraba sus bracitos hacia Zero, su cabello era plateado como la luna y sus ojos unas hermosas amatistas

Zero tomo al pequeño bebé en sus brazos… Ichiru… Los Milagros de Navidad Existían y pudieron ver como aquella estrella se hacía polvo dorado para subir al cielo… su deseo hacia sido cumplido

Zero cumplió su promesa, perdono desde el fondo de su corazón a los Vampiros y desde entonces Cross, Yagari y Zero criaban a Ichiru de forma amorosa por lo cual ahora él ya tenía cuatro años, lo extraño para Zero fue que tres estrellas aparecieran nuevamente en al árbol, lo extraño, nadie había deseado nada con tanto fervor, asi que no sabían lo que significaba su llegada a ese lugar

… **.**

En otro Lugar Kaname había aparecido, no sabía que rumbo había tomado, por lo tanto no sabía en donde estaba, asi que comenzó a caminar sin notar que lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, caminaba sin rumbo fijo, distraído y con un enorme vacío en su pecho, tan distraído iba que no noto a la persona que iba frente a él, solo sintió un leve dolor por la caída que había sufrido

…

Zero camino con calma una vez que llego al pueblo, el lugar se veía animado y alegre todos los locales y puestos estaban bellamente adornados, tan distraído iba admirando todo que no vio a una persona frente a él, hasta que choco y ambos cayeron, Zero cayó sobre esa persona, al levantarse para poder ponerse de pie y disculparse se quedó sorprendido al ver a la persona con la que había chocado, pero lo que más llamo la atención de Zero, fueron las lágrimas que surcaban de aquello ojos color borgoña

Aquella persona reacciono al escuchar su nombre, esa voz se le hacía conocida, pero al levantar la vista y ver aquellos hermosos ojos amatistas, reconoció a la persona frente a él, aunque la segunda pregunto llamo su atención ¿Por qué estaba llorando?, se llevó una mano a su rostro…. Lágrimas, él estaba llorando y la persona frente a él se miraba preocupado por el

… **MANSION KURAN…**

Aido había bajado para admirar nuevamente esas estrellas y para dejar una charola con dulces y un pequeño cuenquito con miel, ahí se encontró a Takuma, ambos miraban con agrado aquellas estrellas

Aido: ¿tambien te diste cuenta?

Takuma: si, lo recordé por una historia que me conto mi mamá, cuando era pequeño

Aido: espero que todos sus deseos se cumplan y Kaname-sama sea feliz

Takuma: yo tambien lo deseo

Frente a ellos una de las estrellas comenzó a desaparecer para convertirse en polvo dorado y elevarse hasta perderse

Aido y Takuma se miraron y ambos sonrieron ampliamente, el primer Deseo se había cumplido… Kaname había encontrado a su Alma Gemela

… **.**

Cross y Yagari se encontraban bebiendo te, cuando un pequeño resplandor llamo su atención, una de las estrellas comenzó a desaparecer convirtiéndose en un polvo dorado

Cross: oh un primer deseo se cumplió

Yagari: ¿de quién seran esos deseos?

Cross: no lo sé, pero espero que esa persona sea feliz y que todos sus deseos se cumplan

Yagari: eso suena bien… yo tambien lo espero, ¿Qué dices tú Ichiru?

Ichiru: yo tambien quiedo una estellita

Kaito: jajajajaja yo te comprare una estrellita pequeño

Ichiru: quedo muchas, muchas estellas

… **..**

Zero: ¿Kaname? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

Kaname: ¿Kiryuu?

Zero: oh discúlpame Kaname, no vi por donde caminaba por estar viendo todos los adornos, espero no haberte lastimado

Zero se puso de pie y fue cuando Kaname puro mirarlo mejor, Zero llevaba puestos unos jeans negros, zapatos blancos, con una polera blanca de cuello alto, una bufanda negra, un suéter blanco en cuello V y una gabardina blanca, tenía su cabello hasta la altura de su cintura y este estaba atado con un listón, sus facciones eran más suaves y delicadas… pudo ver como Zero le extendió su mano para poder ayudarlo a levantarse

Kaname tomo la mano de Zero y al hacerlo pudo sentir una calidez muy extraña, Zero no lo miraba con odio, era claro que estaba preocupado ¿pero porque? ¿Por él?

Zero: Kaname ¿estás bien?

Kaname: si ¿Por qué lo preguntas Kiryuu?

Zero: pues yo no creo que estés bien Kaname, estas llorando ¿acaso paso algo o te duele algo?, además te vez cansado y algo pálido

Kaname: estoy bien Kiryuu, ¿por cierto, podrías decirme dónde estoy?

Zero: ha… ¿es enserio?... estas en el pueblo que está cerca de la Academia, yo creo que tú no estás nada bien Kaname, sino sabes ni siquiera en donde estas algo mal está contigo

Kaname: debo irme, disculpa por hacerte caer, además no deberías de ser amable conmigo, cuando de antemano sabemos que me odias

Zero: yo ya no te odio Kaname, eso ya quedo en el pasado y discúlpame pero no pienso dejarte ir asi, vendrás conmigo a la casa del directo, ah pero antes tendrás que ir conmigo a hacer unas cosas

Zero sin esperar una respuesta de Kaname lo tomo de la mano para comenzar a guiarlo hasta un centro comercial, Kaname solo se dejaba llevar, aun no podía creer que Zero lo tratara bien y sobre todo que dijera ya no odiarlo, Zero le había dicho que no se moviera de una banca en donde lo había dejado con unas cosas que había comprado, Kaname pudo sentir como era abrigado con algo, cuando se percato pudo ver una gabardina casi idéntica a la de Zero sobre él, no se había dado cuenta cuando Zero lo había ido a comprar y ahora se encontraba colocándole una bufanda en color rojo y unos guantes del mismo tono

Kaname: ¿Por qué?

Zero: Kaname te diste cuenta que solo traes un pantalón de vestir (blanco) y una camisa (roja), además está nevando, al parecer la gabardina te quedo bien asi que colócatela bien (a lo que Kaname obedeció), ahora hay que ponerte esta bufanda… y estos guantes… listo, ahora si hay que ir con Cross antes de que mande a Yagari a buscarme

Zero nuevamente tomo la mano de Kaname mientras tomaron los paquetes que Zero llevaba, caminaron en total silencio hasta llegar a la Academia y entras a casa del director

Zero: ya llegue y Kaname viene conmigo

Cross: que bueno que han llegado Zero, pensé que Kaname llegaría mañana junto con los demás, pero veo que se ha adelantado

Kaname no estaba entendiendo a lo que se referían, pero lo que más llamo su atención fue un pequeño niño que corrió a los brazos de Zero, pudo ver que su cabello era de color plata como el de Zero, ¿su hijo?, entonces ¿se había casado?, pero ¿Dónde estaba la madre del pequeño?

Kaname: veo que tienes un hijo Kiryuu, ¿Cómo se llama?

Zero: ah… bueno… veras no es mi hijo, es mi hermano Ichiru, es una historia complicada, pero digamos que alguien lo regreso a la vida pero como un bebe, acaba de cumplir cuatro años

Kaname no podía creer lo que Zero le había dicho pero cuando el pequeño volteo a verlo pudo ver que era cierto era Ichiru, su mismo aroma y la misma esencia vampírica que la de Zero

Zero: Ichiru él es Kaname Kuran, saluda apropiadamente

Ichiru: hola onidan, mi nombe es Ichidu Kidyyu y tengo cuato años

Kaname: hola Ichiru, mi nombre es Kaname Kuran, es un gusto conocerte pequeño

Zero: voy a preparar la cena, toma Kaname ¿podrías cuidarlo un momento? Y tu Ichiru pórtate bien con Kaname

Ichiru: si onidan

Zero le dio al pequeño Ichiru a Kaname y este lo cargo sin saber muy bien que hacer mientras que Zero se adentraba a la cocina con las bolsas que habían traído, Ichiru lo miraba esperando a que este hiciera algo

Cross: pero pasa Kaname, siéntate, Zero no tardara en preparar la cena

Kaname pasó a la sala de la casa y se sentó con Ichiru en sus brazos, el pequeño jugaba con él y le contabas cosas de su hermano mayor, Yagari se encontraba leyendo el periódico y en ningún momento le había hablado como lo hacía antes, Cross, había ido a hacer una llamada y de vez en cuando Kaname miraba hacia la cocina donde estaba Zero, veía como se movía de un lado para otros, picando vegetales, friendo carne, preparando arroz y algunas otras cosas más, Kaito bajo de repente, al parecer el otro cazador se había ido a bañar, incluso este lo había saludado bien, pero Ichiru lo saco de sus pensamientos

Ichiru: onidan tengo sed

Kaname: bien, vamos a la cocina a ver que nos da tu hermano

Kaname quiso bajar a Ichiru pero este se aferró a él, por lo que volvió a cargarlo y ambos fueron a la cocina

Kaname: Kiryuu

Zero: ¿necesitas algo?

Kaname: Ichiru tiene sed

Zero: Ichiru no abuses de Kaname, sabes bien que no me gusta que te estén cargando todo el tiempo y pudiste venir tu solito por agua, ya sabes cómo servirte

Kaname: no lo regañes Kiryuu, además no me incomoda, solo dime de donde le sirvo agua

Zero negó con la cabeza, al parecer Kaname tambien lo consentiría en todo, asi que saco un vaso y lo lleno con un poco de agua y se lo dio a Kaname, el sangre pura se sentó en una de las sillas de la cocinas y le dio el vaso a Ichiru para que tomara el agua, Kaname de alguna forma se sentía cómodo con el pequeño, ¿ese sentimiento de tener un hijo, se parecería al que estaba sintiendo al tener al pequeño en brazos?

Zero pudo ver como Kaname sonreía al tener a su hermano en brazos, la verdad no entendía que le pasaba al Sangre Pura, aun no sabía porque lo había encontrado de esa forma y sobre todo porque estaba llorando, además de que su semblante no era el mejor, estaba más pálido de lo normal, su cabello y ojos carecían de brillo, se le notaban pequeñas ojeras y se le veía una gran tristeza, Yuuki estaba bien por lo que les contaba Takuma cuando iba a visitar a Kaito, asi que algo debía tener asi a Kaname

La cena estuvo lista y todos pasaron al comedor donde todos comían amenamente, incluso Ichiru en su sillita se había dejado alimentar por Kaname, una vez que terminaron de cenar Zero le pidió a Kaito bañar y acostar a Ichiru

Zero: Kaito ¿podrías bañar y dormir a Ichi?

Kaito: claro Zero

Zero: enseguida regreso, Kaname ven conmigo

Kaname asintió y salio junto con Zero ambos caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al lago, Zero se sentó y acomodo su espalda en el tronco de un árbol, Kaname lo imito y se sentó a un lado de el

Zero: ¿puedo preguntar por qué estas asi?

Kaname: no sé a qué te refieres Kiryuu

Zero: creo que si lo sabes, ¿Por qué llorabas?

Kaname: no creo que te interese saberlo

Zero: puede que antes no, pero lo cierto es que creo que necesitas hablar de lo que te está pasando Kaname, no es propio de ti comportarte como lo haces o mucho menos llorar, tal vez no me tengas la confianza como para contarme lo que te sucede pero al menos puede que te ayude a desahogarte

Kaname: tenías razón Kiryuu

Zero: puedes llamarme por mi nombre, creo que hay muchos años de por medio como para que sigas llamándome por mi apellido Kaname

Kaname: gracias Zero… son muchas cosas y en varias tenías razón, Yuuki siempre estuvo indecisa entre elegir a uno de los dos, cuando nos marchamos pensé que podría ser feliz a su lado, pero no fue asi

Zero: ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Kaname: Yuuki no quiso unirse a mí bajo las Leyes Vampíricas, decía que un Lazo de Sangre era una estupidez y algo anticuado, asi que nos casamos por el Civil

Zero: ¿acaso no le explicaste lo que significa tener un Amante de Sangre?

Kaname: ¿acaso tú lo sabes?

Zero: Antes que nada soy un Cazador y segundo soy tambien un Vampiro, era lógico que estudiara e investigara todo sobre los vampiros, al final acepte lo que era y eso me facilito muchas cosas, a tu pregunta claro que lo sé, es cuando dos vampiros se unen en mente, alma y corazón, sus almas se mezclan para formar una sola, un Amante de Sangre se vuelve la persona más importante de tu vida, no vuelven ni pueden beber nunca más la sangre de otro vampiro, siempre se necesitaran, y su amor se refuerza cada vez más, la unión de lleva acabo en la intimidad, ambos se muerden y beben la sangre contraria al mismo tiempo hasta que se forma el Lazo de Sangre y después en el pecho de ambos se forma un símbolo que los representa, consolidando su matrimonio

Kaname: supongo que para ti es lo mismo que para Yuuki

Zero: depende, si me casara con alguna cazadora seria bajo las leyes de los Cazadores, asi que esa ceremonia es innecesaria, pero si me uniera a una vampiresa o vampiro claro que llevaría a cabo esa ceremonia, además si me dieras a elegir cual me gusta más, creo que elijó la unión vampírica, su ceremonia es más significativa y va más allá de algo superficial, con esa ceremonia demuestras el intenso amor que sientes por esa persona

Kaname: sí que has cambiado mucho Zero, no pensé que pensaras de esa forma sobre las uniones vampíricas y por lo que me doy cuenta sabes que para los vampiros no existe el género en nuestra pareja…. Yuuki cree que es algo sin valor, además en estos cuatro años ella se negó a consumar nuestro matrimonio, no quiere hijos, cree que son una distracción innecesaria, además de que piensa aun como humana, es infantil en muchos sentidos y por Kami soy hombre y tengo necesidades

Zero: vaya… creí que estarían viviendo un cuento de Hadas en donde vivían felices por siempre… ¿le has sido infiel?

Kaname: nunca

Zero: supongo que… jejejeje… perdón… ¿enserio te has aguantado cuatro años?

Kaname: de echo…. 11 años

Zero: ¿Cómo? ¿Eso quiere decir que te has aguantado desde que Yuuki fue adoptada por Cross? ¿Nada de nada, de nada?

Kaname: aunque no lo creas Zero, nada de nada y tú

Zero: yo no podría aguantar tal suplicio

Kaname: ¿no decías amar a Yuuki?

Zero: pues sí, pero eso no significa que no me relajara de vez en cuando con alguien, aunque ahora con Ichiru es un poco más difícil

Kaname: vaya

Zero: soy honesto además muchas cazadoras se me acercaban y digo a quien le dan pan que no llore

Kaname: no tienes pudor alguno Zero

Zero: oye tampoco lo malinterpretes, solo eran orales, no paso a mas, además ellas eran las que querían hacérmelo pensando que con eso me acostaría con ellas, además tal vez suene anticuado, pero espero que mi primera vez sea por amor

Kaname: le dije a Yuuki como me sentía, discutimos muy fuerte y Salí de la Mansión sin pensar a donde ir, la verdad es que no me di cuenta de que lloraba hasta que me lo dijiste

Zero: ya veo… Kaname ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que bebiste sangre?

Kaname: ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Zero: reconozco tus síntomas, son los mismos que llegue a tener, ahora estoy bien gracias a la sangre de la clínica que Cross y Yagari consiguen para mi

Kaname: las tabletas ya no me sirven mucho, la última vez que bebí fue cuando desperté a Yuuki, un año después no aguantaba la sed y Kain y Ruka me dieron de su sangre, desde entonces no he bebido

Zero: yo bebí hoy por la mañana, por lo regular bebo sangre cada tercer día, Yagari me obliga, si quieres puedes beber de mi sangre, tal vez te ayude un poco

Kaname: te lo agradezco, pero puede que no pueda controlarme

Zero: confió en que puedas, recuerda que debo cuidar de Ichi, además puedo provocarte como lo llegaste a hacer tú conmigo, asi que no puedes negarte, es por las buenas o por las malas, además ya le mande un mensaje a papá para que tenga lista más sangre para mí, asi que ya no te hagas del rogar Kaname

Kaname: gracias Zero

Kaname se acercó hasta donde estaba Zero y lo tomo suavemente, se acercó a su cuello y comenzó a lamer la piel del cuello, detectando un aroma a lavanda, y de forma gentil perforo el cuello de Zero para comenzar a beber de su sangre, era un sabor único, uno que jamás en su vida había probado, la sangre era perfecta, de un espesor único, por un momento comenzó a beber con desesperación, la sangré de Zero era deliciosa, lo llenaba, lo embriagaba, pero pronto sintió como las manos de Zero trataban de tranquilizarlo una de ellas acariciaba su cabeza y la otra su espalda, era una sensación agradable, relajante, le gustaba… le gustaba el calor que desprendía Zero

Kaname bebió con tranquilidad y no supo en qué momento se quedó dormido, Zero sintió como los colmillos de Kaname se contraían y la sangre seguía saliendo, lo recostó en su pecho y coloco un líquido en su cuello el cual cerro las heridas, la noche siguió su curso y Kaname despertó después de unas horas, Zero lo tenía abrazado mientras miraba la Luna, asi que con pesar se separó del cálido cuerpo de Zero

Kaname: lo siento, me quede dormido

Zero: no importa, supongo que estabas agotado, pero ahora ya te vez mejor, ahora si pareces un sangre pura, en verdad te veías horrible Kaname, pero es mejor irnos, ya es tarde y todos los demás llegaran mañana

Kaname y Zero se marcharon, pero Kaname no quería preguntar a que se refería con que los demás llegarían mañana, entraron a casa de Cross y Zero lo guio hasta su habitacion, le había dicho que compartirían la cama, ya que la otra habitacion era el cuarto de Ichiru y la de Yuuki era ahora de Kaito, Zero le presto una pijama de Cross, Kaname entro primero a darse un baño y al salir entro Zero, ambos se recostaron en la cama y pronto se quedaron dormidos, no había pasado mucho tiempo cuando Ichiru ingreso a la habitacion y se metió a la cama acostándose en medio de ambos, tanto Zero como Kaname rieron pero al final los tres se quedaron profundamente dormidos

… **.20 DE DICIEMBRE…**

Todos habían despertado temprano, como siempre Zero había preparado el desayuno, esta vez Kaname fue el que vistió y arreglo a Ichiru, Kaito arreglo las habitaciones, Yagari y Cross hicieron el aseo.

Al terminar Zero le insistió a Kaname que debía cambiar su ropa tan formal, pues esta estorbaría para lo que tenian que hacer, asi que con Ichiru en brazos salieron al pueblo, a que Kaname se comprara ropa "normal", pero esta vez Zero se llevó la mini Van de Cross, mientras tanto en su ausencia los nobles habían llegado a la Academia y Cross les había dicho que Kaname había llegado en la tarde-noche, todos se sorprendieron pero no dijeron nada, Cross lo llevo a la residencia reconstruida para que se acomodaran, diciéndoles que Zero y Kaname habían salido de compras

Kaname y Zero salieron de una tienda de ropa y Kaname por insistencia de Zero se llevó puesto de una vez algo más cómodo, unos jeans en color vino, con tenis negros, una polera negra de cuello alto y mandas largas y una gabardina en color vino, Zero vestía unos jeans grises deslavados muy ajustados que dejaban ver el muy atractivo trasero (según Kaname y su mente), unas botas blancas a media pantorrilla, una polera en cuello V blanca y una chamarra corta blanca, ambos llamaban mucho la atención por lo guapos que eran y más por el pequeño que Kaname llevaba en brazos, pues Ichiru vestía unos jeans azules, con unos tenis del mismo color, una camiseta de manga larga beige, una chamarra con gorrito en color azul, lo que daba el aspecto de una familia haciendo sus compras navideñas al lado de su hijo

Esos susurros no pasaron desapercibidos para Kaname, quien por alguna razón se sentía feliz y no le importaba que la gente pensara eso, pero Zero por visto iba concentrado en la lista que tenía entre sus manos, asi que eso era bueno

Llegaron casi al anochecer a casa de Cross y con todo lo que habían comprado para adornar y lo que necesitarían para preparar la cena de Navidad y una gran despensa para los dias que se quedaran todos

Obvio todos se sorprendieron de ver a Kaname vestido de esa forma y más cuando vieron a quien iba cargando, la misma explicación que recibió Kaname, fue la que dieron a todos… ósea casi nada…

… **.21 DE DICIEMBRE…..**

Todos despertaron por la llegada de Zero para preparar el desayuno, por alguna extraña razón Kaname seguía durmiendo con Zero y Zero no se negaba, a fin de cuentas tambien Ichiru dormía con ellos

Después del desayuno y de organizar la rifa para el intercambio de regalos, todos comenzaron a adornar el lugar, al final el lugar había quedado hermoso, pero lo que llamo la atención de todos fueron las dos estrellas que Cross coloco en el gigantesco árbol que Ichiru eligió, Aido se acercó hasta donde estaba Takuma y lo llevo un poco retirado de todos, para que no los escucharan

Aido: Takuma ¿estás pensando lo mismo que yo?

Takuma: si, son idénticas a los deseos de Kaname

Aido: no son idénticos Takuma, esas estrellas son los deseos de Kaname-sama

Takuma: la primera estrella desapareció el día que se fue Kaname y coincide con lo que Cross nos contó, Zero encontró a Kaname y ambos llegaron juntos

Aido: el primer deseo de Kaname-sama fue…

Takuma: encontrar a su Alma Gemela y la primera estrella desapareció

Aido: y Zero fue quien lo encontró ese día… Zero es el alma gemela de Kaname-sama ¿Quién lo diría? ¿No?

Takuma: si jejejeje, solo faltan dos deseos más, espero se cumplan pronto

Aido: si yo tambien

Zero: ¿Qué hacen ahí? Ichiru ya va a encender el Árbol sera mejor que vengan

Takuma: si ya vamos Zero

Con mucho cuidado y guiado por Kaname, Ichiru encendió las luces del enorme árbol, todos estaban felices, al parecer sería una blanca y feliz navidad

… **.22 DE DIEMBRE…..**

Ese día todos salieron a comprar sus respectivos regalos y no solo eso, al parecer todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento un regalo extra para el pequeño Ichiru, el cual les había robado el corazón, era un niño tan lindo, sonriente y juguetón

Como todos los dias Kaname habían salido con Zero, ambos compraron los regalos que les tocaba de intercambio, pero Zero había comprado, uno extra para su hermanito y era grande, tambien compro uno extra para Kaname y tambien era grande y otros para todos los demás, eran pequeños pero sabía que les agradarían a todos, Kaname hizo lo mismo que Zero asi que cuando se reunieron nuevamente en la entrada del centro comercial ambos reían pues habían tenido al parecer la misma idea

Kaname y Zero regresaron a la Academia y dispusieron todos los regalos debajo del árbol, poco tiempo después todos fueron llegando, notando que habían tenido la misma idea, por lo cual el árbol termino inundado de regalos

Todos se encontraban sentados en la sala conversando de diferentes cosas, todos estaban sumidos en lo que hacían

Kaname estaba sentado en el suelo junto a Ichiru quien jugaba con él y con Shikki, Zero estaba sentado en un sillón frente a él y platicaba con Rima sobre lo que prepararían para la cena, pues afortunadamente para Zero y para sorpresa de todos Rima sabia cocinar asi que ella sería la que ayudaría a Zero

Kaname miro a Zero, miro a todos a su alrededor y por primera vez pudo sentir lo que era ser feliz de verdad y sobre todo sentir la calidez de una familia, miro a Zero con devoción y por primera vez pidió en su corazón que ese sentimiento jamás desapareciera, eso era lo que deseaba una familia, volvió a ver a Zero y este le dio una dulce sonrisa, entonces en ese momento lo supo

Kaname: (pensamiento interno) Quiero esa sonrisa para la eternidad, deseo ser feliz al lado de Zero, quiero ser su familia, ¿sera posible que Zero pueda amarme?

Nadie a excepción de dos Vampiros, notaron la mirada que Kaname le daba a Zero, una llena de ternura, devoción, anhelo pero sobre todo de amor, entonces miraron aquel Árbol… El segundo Deseo se había cumplido, la estrella desapareció en un polvo dorado, ambos sonrieron al saber que Zero era el Deseo de Kaname

Takuma: Saber lo que es la verdadera felicidad y sentir la calidez de una familia

Aido: el segundo deseo se cumplió

Sin poder evitarlo ambos comenzaron a reír haciendo que todos voltearan a verlos, pero ambos vampiros no dijeron nada, solo deseaban que pronto se cumpliera el tercer deseo de Kaname

Todos se retiraron a dormir pues a la mañana siguiente tendrían muchas cosas por hacer, tenian que dejar todo preparado en especial la comida, para que el día de Navidad pudieran disfrutar a gusto de la celebración

Yuuki por su parte estaba que echaba humo, los nobles se habían largado dejándola sola y no sabía dónde estaba Kaname, para ella era obvio que Kaname no estaría en la Academia Cross, sabía que Zero no lo permitiría, asi que descarto por completo la idea de ir ahí a buscarlo, por lo tanto creyendo en que el regresaría, llamo a un servicio de banquetes para pedir una cena "romántica" para dos personas, después de haber ordenado todo salió de compras, le daría gusto a Kaname y ese día se entregaría a él asi que compraría un atuendo muy sexy, pero tomaría precauciones para no quedar embarazada, lo único que ella desconocía era que ya era demasiado tarde

Por su parte Kaname y Zero ese día durmieron sin Ichiru pues Aido había insistido mucho en que lo dejaran con el e Ichiru a sabiendas de que el mayor era fanático de los dulces decidió quedarse con el

Kaname y Zero ya se habían dado un baño y ahora estaban recostados en la cama, pero Kaname rompió el silencio

Kaname: Zero

Zero: ¿Qué pasa?

Kaname: prometes no enojarte conmigo por lo que voy a decirte

Zero: no prometo nada

Kaname: no es nada malo o al menos no creo que lo sea

Zero: bueno si es asi, prometo tratar de no enojarme

Kaname: jajajajaja bueno al menos me conformo con eso

Zero: ¿entonces qué quieres decirme Kaname?

Zero se dio la vuelta quedando recostado de su lado derecho, mientras que Kaname hizo lo mismo para quedar frente a Zero, Kaname lo miro con dulzura y poso su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Zero, Zero se extrañó pero no dijo nada, era una sensación cálida y le gustaba, no era tonto se había enamorado de Kaname en solo esos dias

Kaname: Zero… me enamore perdida y completamente de ti, me enamore de ti Zero Kiryuu, Te amo y deseo pasar el resto de mi eternidad a tu lado ¿Zero tu podrías amarme? ¿Podrías enamorarte de mí, del ser que más daño y tristeza te causo?

Zero miro con dulzura a Kaname, al parecer sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, pero había un inconveniente con nombre y apellido

Zero: ¿Qué pasa con Yuuki?

Kaname: no la amo, ella mismo mato el amor que sentía por ella, además jamás consumamos nuestro matrimonio, pero sobre todo ese matrimonio no es válido ante los del Consejo Vampírico… cuando Yuuki se negó a formar el Lazo de Sangre y convertirse en mi Amante de Sangre para asi formar nuestro matrimonio, los del Consejo se molestaron, pero accedieron a casarnos por el civil ellos mismos, por lo tanto ese matrimonio no existe en ningún registro civil, ellos pensaron que al darle gusto, con el tiempo formaríamos el Lazo de Sangre pero no fue asi

Zero: ¿entonces Yuuki cree que están casados?

Kaname: asi es, pero no lo estamos, es por eso que te pido te cases conmigo, que formemos el Lazo de Sangre, y sellemos asi nuestro matrimonio y nos convirtamos en Amantes de Sangre… ¿Qué dices Zero? ¿Aceptas casarte conmigo?

Zero: te tardaste mucho en pedírmelo Kaname y sabes hoy hay Luna de Sangre, la próxima sera hasta dentro de seis meses, ¿quieres unirte a mí el día de hoy? ¿Sin ceremonia, ni fiesta, solo con nuestro amor de por medio?

Kaname: acepto Zero

Kaname se levantó de la cama y se sentó en medio de esta, jalo con cuidado a Zero hasta donde estaba el, ambos se besaron don amor, dulzura y ternura, se dieron una mirada y no hubo nada más que decir, su mirada lo decía todo

Ambos se acercaron al cuello contrario, lamiendo la zona y por ultimo clavando sus colmillos de forma delicada, para comenzar a beber la sangre contraria, ambos bebían degustando aquella sangre caliente que los llenaba y les daba la sensación de estar en el paraíso, bebían más y más hasta que una luz los envolvió, sus almas comenzaron a mezclarse para hacerse una, y cuando la luz se disipo ambos retiraron sus colmillos para lamer la zona y cerrar la herida, Kaname desabotono la camisa de la pijama de Zero para ver en su pecho una Rosa Roja, Zero hizo lo mismo y frente a él en el pecho de Kaname tambien había una Rosa Roja, su Lazo de Sangre estaba hecho, ahora eran un matrimonio, ambos sonrieron, y se dieron un último beso para recostarse abrazados, Kaname los tapo a ambos y atrajo a Zero hacia él, crear un Lazo de sangre era cansado y conllevaba mucha energia, era por ello que la unión vampírica consistía en el primer día de Luna Sangrienta realizar el Ritual del Lazo de Sangre y al segundo día consumar el matrimonio

Ahora ya nada ni nadie los podría separar

… **23 DE DICIEMBRE…**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar fue Zero, vio que Kaname dormía plácidamente por lo que con mucho cuidado deposito un beso en sus labios, para levantarse y darse una ducha, Zero se vistió y le dejo una pequeña nota en el taburete donde le decía que estaría en la cocina con Rima para comenzar a preparar todo

Todos comenzaron su día para poder terminar los últimos detalles, Zero y Rima en la cocina lavaban diferentes verduras y las cortaban, asi como algunas frutas, comenzaron a preparar diversos postres, los cuales iban colocando en el refrigerador

Kaname se levantó sintiendo que algo le faltaba a su lado o más bien dicho alguien, al levantarse miro la Nota de Zero y sonrió, su esposo sería una buena esposa, ante esto soltó una leve risa imaginando a Zero en delantal y ahí fue cuando abrió con sorpresa los ojos, Zero debía estar usando un delantal en ese momento, asi que rápidamente entro al baño se ducho, vistió y bajo corriendo y efectivamente ahí estaba Zero con delantal blanco con holanes, su cabello atado en una coleta baja con un listón, era simplemente una vista hermosa, lo más raro era que estuviera solo

Kaname: ¿y Rima y los demás?

Zero: buenos dias para ti tambien Kaname

Kaname: lo siento mi amor, buenos dias (dándole un beso en los labios)

Zero: Rima, Kain y Kaito fueron a llevar a la nevera de la residencia lo que ya preparamos, Cross, Yagari y Ruka fueron a comprar el vino, y pasarían por lo que deje encargado el día que te encontré, Seiren y Shikki fueron a recoger la ropa que usaremos mañana y Takuma y Aido están jugando con Ichiru y están colocando algunos juegos para el

Kaname: ¿necesitas ayuda?

Zero: mmmh creo que por ahora no

Kaname: ¿entonces que hare?

Zero: solo quédate aquí conmigo mientras termino de preparar lo demás y si necesito ayuda te iré diciendo lo que necesito

Kaname y Zero comenzaron a preparar un delicioso pavo, un lomo, y varias tapas, al terminar vieron que era tarde ahora que se habían llevado lo que faltaba estaban limpiando la cocina, al terminar fueron con todos los demás y vieron que habían adornado la mesa de una forma muy hermosa, todo había quedado listo, Kaname no tenía prisa, Zero ya era su esposo pero habían acordado dar la noticia al siguiente día, por ese día, todo había terminado, asi que todos fueron a descansar, pues al siguiente día sería un día lleno de diversión y de sorpresas

Aido se encontraba cargando a Ichiru y ambos miraban el Árbol con ilusión, las hermosas luces le brindaban una calidez especial, Kain admiraba la escena frente a él, definitivamente tener hijos con Aido sería lo más hermoso del mundo, pero la pequeña plática entre esos dos llamo su atención

Ichiru: onisan esa esteña billa muy bonito

Aido: claro que brilla muy bonito Ichiru, esa estrella es especial

Ichiru: ¿po que es espedial?

Aido: porque esa estrella representa un deseo muy especial, ¿quieres que te cuente una historia sobre esa estrella?

Ichiru: si onisan

Aido se sentó en la alfombra y sentó a Ichiru en sus piernas para que pudiera seguir viendo la estrella

Aido: hace muchos años el mundo estaba lleno de Hadas, pero casa Hada era muy especial, pero sobre todo existían unas Hadas con un poder muy singular aquellas Hadas eran las Hadas del Espíritu Navideño y ellas se encargan de llevar las bendiciones a los hogares de todos los seres vivos, sin embargo aquellas Hadas son capaces de conceder el deseo más anhelado de aquellas personas que más han sufKaname, siempre y cuando este venga de desde el fondo de tu corazón y sea un deseo bueno, asi que cuando las Hadas sienten un deseo que viene de tu corazón ellas te entregan una Estrella de Cristal Dorada, la cual se convertirá en polvo y subirá al cielo cuando tu deseo sea cumplido, y cuando eso pasa el Hada que cumplió ese deseo, es premiada con unas Alas más grandes y hermosas, pero si esa Hada ha cumplido con suficientes deseos esta llega a convertirse en un Ángel que cuidara por siempre de los humanos

Ichiru: onisan, había tes esteñas, ¿eso quiede decid que dos deseos se han cumpido? ¿Tú sabes de quien son los deseos?

Aido: si, son de una persona muy especial a la que todos queremos, su primer deseo fue Encontrar a su Alma Gemela, su segundo deseo fue saber lo que es la verdadera felicidad y sentir la calidez de una familia esos dos deseos ya se han cumplido y solo falta el ultimo

Kain quien aún no decía nada, quedo asombrado por la Historia, sabía que Aido podía ser infantil en algunas cosas, pero ahora comprendía porque de sus acciones al descubrir las estrellas, siempre supo que esas estrellas eran los Deseos que Kaname había pedido cuando discutió con Yuuki y por lo visto estos se estaban cumpliendo y solo faltaba el último

Ichiru: onisan ¿Cuál es el último deseo?

Aido: el último deseo de esa persona es formar una familia, tener hijos, cuidarlos, protegerlos y amarles por la eternidad al lado de su Alma Gemela

Ichiru: onisan ¿cómo sabes tanto?

Aido: bueno lo sé porque cuando era muy pequeño mi Primo mayor Kain enfermo a pesar de ser un vampiro y antes de Navidad pedí con todo mi corazón que alguien salvara a mi amado primo y frente a mí un estrella igual a esa apareció y el día de Navidad una Pequeña Hada apareció frente a mí y me guio a la habitacion de mi primo, frente a mi apareció otra Hada y esta le dio unas gotas de una flor a mi primo y curo su enfermedad, antes de que mi primo despertara esa hada tomo la forma de un Ángel y con una sonrisa ambas se fueron y Kain abrió los ojos, desde entonces creo en las Hadas y en que los Milagros existen incluso para seres como nosotros

Kain abrió los ojos enormemente, era cierto el había enfermado e incluso estuvo al borde de la muerte, nunca supieron que fue lo que lo curo, lo único que recuerda es que cuando despertó Hanabusa estaba frente a él, feliz de que estuviera despierto, ahora comprendía por que el fanatismo de su primo por las Hadas, y tambien por qué tenía varias figuras de estas por todas lados, incluso en los arboles de los jardines

Kain: asi que ese era el misterio de tu fascinación por las Hadas

Aido: asi es, ahora ya lo sabes

Kain: te debo mi vida Hana

Aido: más bien a mi deseo de navidad y unas Hadas

Kain: supongo que tendré que agradecerles a esas Hadas

Aido: les encanta la miel y los dulces

Ichiru se había quedado dormido, ahora ambos iban con el pequeño a su habitacion, Kain se daba una idea ahora del porqué de la insistencia de cuidar a Ichiru, al parecer los deseos de Kaname se llamaban "Zero Kiryuu"

… **24 DE DICIEMBRE…**

Kain y Aido se habían levantado temprano a causa de Ichiru quien había despertado por el rugir de su pancita

Kain: creo que hay un León en esa barriguita

Aido: yo creo que si jejejeje, ven Ichi vamos a desayunar

Al bajar pudieron ver a Takuma, Kaito y a Shikki desayudando, Rima, Ruka y Seiren leían algunas revistas, asi que todos se juntaron en la sala y comenzaron a desayunar

Yagari y Cross habían salido temprano para la Asociación para dar un pequeño brindis con los cazadores y después regresar a la casa para celebras con todos los demás

… **..**

Por su parte Yuuki había despertado para recibir el servicio que había ordenado, todo lo habían dispuesto en el jardín y en la tarde llegaría un mozo el cual serviría ese día su cena, por su parte Yuuki salio a un salón de belleza para que la arreglaran y de ahí pasaría a una Boutique para comprar un hermoso y sexy Vestido para sorprender a Kaname y para la noche cuando se fuera el mozo y quedaran ellos dos solos había comprado un baby doll negro que juraba le encantaría a Kaname

… **..**

Kaname y Zero se habían despertado y comenzaron su día con un suave y hermoso beso el cual fue subiendo más y más de tono, un calor comenzó a recorrer sus cuerpos y sin reprimirlo comenzaron a retirar poco a poca aquella ropa que estorbaba

Zero comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de Kaname dando besos por todo su amplio pecho y Kaname solo se dejó llevar por las sensaciones recibidas por su amado, ambos comenzaron a acariciar el cuerpo del contrario, empezando a conocerlo, sintiendo cada rose, cada beso, Kaname recostó a Zero y poco a poco las prendas comenzaron a caer una a una, hasta estar completamente desnudos, Kaname besaba con parsimonia el cuero de su amado, logrando sacar suspiros de este, beso sus muslos dejando marcas por todo aquel hermoso cuerpo… un gemido de Zero salió de su boca al sentir como los colmillos de Kaname se habían encajado en su muslo, un calor lo empezó a asaltar al sentir como este bebía de su sangre, lo excitaba, esa sensación por parte de Kaname le gustaba, sentir a Kaname de esa forma brusca le gustaba, Kaname dejo de beber y siguió con su labor de morder y succionar la sangre de Zero de diferentes lugares, Kaname se sentó en la cama jalando a Zero con él y sentándolo en su regazo y sin previo aviso le penetro sacando un gemido de placer por parte de Zero quien al sentirse invadido por aquel grueso miembro deliro de excitación, las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, los gemidos y gruñidos podían oírse por toda la habitacion, Zero acerco sus colmillos al cuello de Kaname para morderle y comenzar a beber la sangre exquisita de su amante.

Las embestidas eran fuertes, descontroladas, Zero se vino y aun así pudo sentir como su miembro se erguía nuevamente ante la sensación de las embestidas de Kaname, tal pareciera que incluso aquel miembro había crecido y llegaba hasta lo más profundo.

Cambiaron de posiciones una y otra vez, la habitación era un caos, sangre, sudor, semen, pero nada importaba, Kaname se adueñaba de su cuerpo de forma delicada, estaba hundido en la excitación del momento, no supo cuándo ni en qué momento pero estaba montando a Kaname y con ayuda de este subía y bajaba haciendo las penetraciones más fuertes, era delicioso, el miembro de su esposo, era maravilloso, ahora solo podía sentir como estaba en cuatro siendo penetrado con brusquedad por Kaname, una estocada, otra más, el sonido de la piel chocando, el chapoteo del semen, y aquellas mordidas lo llevaban una y otra vez al clímax, Kaname se había puesto de pie y ahora tenía bien sujetadas las piernas de Zero a sus brazos y este estaba aferrado a su cuello sintiendo las embestidas aún más profundas, esa posición le daba libertad a Kaname para penetrarlo de la forma en la que él quisiera

Zero: aaaah… Kaname… mas… dame más… no pares…

Kaname: eres insaciable… delicioso….aaaahg

Zero: aaaah, mas fuerte…. Más… Kaname… por favor no me sueltes… se siente delicioso, quiero sentirte aún mas

Kaname lo llevo a la cama y lo recostó sin salir de él, tomando sus piernas entre sus brazos y penetrándolo de forma salvaje, ambos gritaban y gemían, el placer era total… horas de sexo y Zero pedía más y así lo hacía…

Las posiciones iban y venían, habían terminado una vez, otra vez, una más… el menor pedía más y el mayor le complacía, la habitacion era un caos, pues prácticamente ya lo habían echo en todos lados…

Kaname se acomodó en medio de las piernas de Zero, puso un poco de lubricante en su miembro, alzando un poco las caderas de Zero se posiciono en su entrada y poco a poco fue entrando hasta quedar por completo en el interior del menor nuevamente. Zero comenzó a mover sus caderas dándole a entender al mayor que podía volver a comenzar, las embestidas eran fuertes pero sutiles, con un ritmo lento pero tortuoso, pero que poco a poco fue desapareciendo, en la habitacion se podían oír los gemidos y gruñidos de placer, las embestidas eran rápidas y daban en el punto que hacían delirar a Zero.

Zero: si asi…. Aaaah… aaaah…. Kaname… mas… quiero más…

Kaname: tan estrecho…. Delicioso…. Aaaah…

Zero: Kaname…. Mas fuerte… más rápido… aaaah….

Kaname: aaaahg

Zero: aaaah Kaname… ya… ya… no puedo… Kaname…. aaaah

Ambos cayeron con la respiración agitada, Kaname miro a Zero y pudo ver como aquel pequeño ángel suyo caía ante el cansancio, salió de él viendo como su semen salía de aquella entrada que lo hizo sentir en la gloria

Ambos rendidos se quedaron dormidos, sin embargo y para sorpresa de todos los nobles la última estrella brillo con intensidad y se desvaneció en miles de copos dorados

El tercer Deseo se había hecho realidad

Takuma: formar una familia, tener hijos, cuidarlos, protegerlos y amarles por la eternidad al lado de su Alma Gemela

Aido: jejejeje se han cumplido todos, supongo que esta noche nos darán la noticia

Ruka: aún sigo sin entender de qué hablan ustedes dos

Aido: ya lo sabrán esta noche

Al noche había llegado y todos se encontraban celebrando la Navidad, un muy hermosa, por su parte Kaname y Zero habían dado la noticia sobre su Unión y todos habían estado felices

Aido y Takuma les contaron sobre las estrellas y como los Deseos de Kaname se habían hecho realidad, por lo que Zero llevo sus manos a su vientre al igual que Kaname puso sus manos sobre las de él y ahí pudieron sentir la energia

Zero había quedado embarazado, la felicidad los invadió a todos, Kaname estaba dichoso y feliz Los Milagros de Navidad existían y ahora el seria padre, tenía un esposo al que amaba por sobre todo

Ichiru estaba feliz ahora sería Tío y tendría con quien jugar, definitivamente la vida les había guardado la mayor felicidad del mundo, Yuuki había sido olvidada, lo único importante para todos ellos era ese momento, esa felicidad que protegerían por toda la eternidad

Kaname: te amo Zero y me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo

Zero: yo tambien te amo Kaname, pero tus Deseos fueron los que nos han hecho felices y nos solo a mi

Kaname: te amare por toda la eternidad, Feliz Navidad Zero

Zero: de igual forma siempre voy a amarte Kaname… Mi Kaname Feliz Navidad

 **FIN**


End file.
